World Warrior
World Warrior '''is an fighting game created by Capcom, the spiritual successor to the Street Fighter series. Story The plot takes place after the events of the Street Fighter V and the Street Fighter III. As order Gill is allready defeated by Alex, who brought in the next generation for a fighting chance in durring future. But in the last time, the tournament is no more causing in the apocalypse, many reasons die in the world. An excuses by the demonic embodiment, the one who sphere into chaos and murder each innocent peoples to eternity. He brought them to all cost when is using the special goal to reach out in the battle of the apocalypse. Gameplay and Features This game leaves 2D mechanics introdiucing a more realistic moveset for each character like other 3D-based fighting games, but characters can shoot the traditional fireballs (for example the legendary Hadoken) or perform specific moves less realistic on which the game has always based on (like Shoryuken, Psycho Crusher). The traditional six-button control scheme has been retained, with Focus Attack and Ultra Combo and has been introduced the '''Apocalypse Combo, very similar to Street Fighter EX3 Meteor Combo, executable when the player has only 5% of health. Being the game 3D-based, fighters can move sideways, to do it must hold down back, then back and up or down (depending on the direction), finally hold down up or down. Some characters wield a weapon but unlike Street Fighter and Final Fight series, they don't lose it during the fight. Rosters Playable * Abigail * Akuma * Alex * Arkane-7: 'Leader of the Shadaloo Troopers, an elite soldier equipped with super electromagnetic stun gloves, flame emitters and the ability to teleport. He has undergone rigorous physical training. His mission is to eliminate Guile and his forces. One of his peculiarities is that he always wear a Gas Mask. * '''Azam: '''Servent and bodyguard of Pullum, great friend of Rashid. He is also the advisor of a group known as the "Muscle Soul Fighters Club". He was Billy's wrestling trainer but he doesn't know that now he, or better, she is called "Poison". * Balrog * '''Cerbero: '''Necromancer from the Southern Italy. He has been conceived as Rosaria's rival to the point that they are compatriots. His name comes on the mythology three-headed dog which is his central theme. * Chun-Li * Cody Travers * Dee Jay * '''Desiree: '''Kristopher's butler maid and bodyguard. Before it, firt she worked as barmaid and boucer on his uncle's café in Lyon, then as Blackjack dealer in a casino in Las Vegas. She is based on the female version of a concept character for The King of Fighters. * '''Dino: '''Famed star in the wrestling world who has gained exceptional favoritism amongst the children audience since his debut. He is one of the "chosens" for Urien, leader of Illuminati Organization, after having been genetically modificated to be perfect being for Yperonnia population. He managed to escape from this organization and he has found refuge in Canada where he works in an orphanage as a janitor durin the day, and, at night he become a wrestler, wearing a Tyrannosaurus mask, to help fund and support this orphanage. He later team up with Marysthell as tag-partner in his wrestling career. He has the ability to create violent and dangerous attacks that utilize lava and volcanic eruptions. He was inspired by Tiger Mask and his name is the diminutive of Dinosaurio which in Spanish means "Dinosaur". * '''Dr. Uycoco: '''Famous scholar and scientist, he is working for the X-SBLab, a bio-research center, where he created Jerry Jr., now belonging to the Illuminati Organization. From there, he developed various biological weapons based on Urien's theories about the remodeling of the human body. In addition, he is the chief director of the genetic modification on the "chosens", considered perfect being for Yperonnia population. He is Tzappheiria's creator and worked also on Necro. * Ed * '''Erik: '''Underground street fighting champion. He is born and raised in a farm and ranch, he is a great Cowboy. * '''Ezequiel: ' Dee Jay's old friend, he is a legend and master of Capoeira. * Falke * G * Gill * Gouken * '''Helenka: '''Young girl, she is one of the "chosens" for Urien, leader of Illuminati Organization, after having been genetically modificated to be perfect being for Yperonnia population. Now she is Urien's right-hand servant. She suffers from Asperger Syndrome. * Ingrid * '''Jackson: '''Daredevil boy, Jin's friendly rival, with the passion of fighting transmitted by his father. His father, former great fighter, after a fight against Hironori, has been irreversibly injured forced to live on a wheelchair. Jackson aspires to revenge his father. The color of his fire's flames is white. * '''Jerry Jr.: '''Goutetsu's clone created by Dr. Uycoco, a scientist of the X-SBLab, a bio-research center now belonging to the Illuminati Organization. When this center passed into the hands of Illuminati, he managed to escape creating an identity of pop star. His record company, unaware of who he really is, gave him the name of art "Jerry Jr." in honour of "Mr. Gerard", a famous singer died shortly before. His right arm is polymorphic probably due to some slight inaccuracies during his cloning. He is also characterized by a facial hair growing in a complex pattern, with two zig-zagging strands from his eyebrows to his hair, and thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw. * '''Jin: '''Teen-ager boy, Jackson's friendly rival, he has been raised by his mother never knowing his father's identity but grapevine says that his byological father could be M. Bison. * '''Jozef: '''He is one of the "chosens" for Urien, leader of Illuminati Organization, after having been genetically modificated to be perfect being for Yperonnia population. He managed to escape from this organization and he has found refuge in the Kanzuki Zaibatsu as Karin's bodyguard. * Ken Masters * '''Kotakage: '''Strong and pretty kunoichi, she wears skimpy ninja attire and a Ninetail Fox mask which covers her eyes. Her ninja clan is an ancient rival of a clan of Buddhist monks to whom Retsu belongs. Become, due to her sex appeal, one of the most popular, recognizable and celebrated female characters of the fighting game genre and video gaming in general, especially in East Asian countries. She has also become Capcom's primary sex symbol. * '''Kristopher: '''Former Olympic gold medalist for Fencing, he is a Norwegan nobleman living in his castle. He is based on one of Vega's first concepts. * Menat * '''Mike Haggar * Philippe: 'Clown-fighter who worked for the R&B Circus and used his connections to smuggle supplies to the reformed Mad Gear gang. He is also talented illusionist in fatc some of his moves are based on magic tricks. He he also has the power of soap bubbles in order to trick, attack, and defend against his opponent. ''Brought from Final Fight Series. * Rashid * '''Rebecca: '''Was entrusted to a monastery when she was still an infant. As she grew up, Rebecca began leading a double life, working as an A-class agent for a secret intelligence organization, as well as a nun raising orphans at the monastery she was raised at. Having never known her true parents, she spent everyday wondering who they were and whatever happened to them. Since she can remember, she has a rose tattoo on her chest. She is a huge fan of Jerry Jr.. * Rose * Rufus * Ryu * Sagat * Sakura Kasugano * '''Sheng Long * Shun-Tao: '''Legendary master of Kung Fu, old friend of Goutetsu, Hajime and Umakashte, he has been Lee and Chun-Li's master and he is Mei-Xie's grandfather and master. Some of his quirks were patterned after Master Roshifrom Dragon Ball franchise in fact he is able to form illusions of his muscular proportions for a variety of techniques, which still allows him to use his base form to maintain his agility and finesse. * Sodom * '''The Scorpion * Tiffany Lords * Twelve * Tzappheiria: '''Robot created by Dr. Uycoco from Urien's order to be a partner of Helenka in her missions. * '''Umakashte: '''Ainu warrior, Goutetsu and Hajime's fellow student and Shun-Tao's old friend. After the teaching period with her master, she spent many yeras in eremitism studying and training the Senjutsu in the mountains and later she begun her labor as shrine maiden. Her family clan guards the Amenonuhoko able to make operational the Axis Mundi. M. Bison, leader of Shadaloo, aspires to get this legendary naginata. She is Retsu's old friend. She represents the Sennin character of this franchise and, being an old woman, she is considered a rare kind of character in all fighting games. * Urien Hidden * '''Anthony: '''Martial arts champion, he is the classic handsome who, lolling on his small fame, likes posing for photoshoots and towing beautiful girls. One day he lost for the first time on a match against a then-unknown Ken, who told Anthony that he was still a "big fish in a small pond". After a hard self-training, Anthony now wants to prove to Ken that he is not only the "biggest fish in his pond", but also the "biggest in the ocean". This character was patterned after a young Chuck Norris. * E. Honda * Hakan * '''Juxing: '''He is the embodiment of the Yellow Dragon. With a karate-like warrior appearance, he is a nice and easy-going person. He had been lain into a dragon statue in a underground hall under a temple on a mountain until Hironori freed him to increase his own powers. After his deliverance, Juxing managed to escape. Now Retsu and Kyoko are looking for him to enclose him again into the statue to avoid that Hironori catch him increasing his dangerous powers. The Chiese word "Juxing" (巨星) means "Supergiant Star". * Juri Han * M. Bison * '''Mei-Xie: '''Shun-Tao's granddaughter and student and Qinshi's owner. She is a good and diligent high school student with the passion of scientific subjects (she is a genius of math). Her parent's don't want that she practice martial arts and, after getting into a nasty argument with them, now she and her pet live with her grandfather. * '''Min-Hyuk: '''Chairman of the World Taekwondo Federation, he was Juri's master. * '''Qinshi: '''Mei-Xie's pet, he is a giant panda with Kung Fu skills. His task is taking care of his owner. * Yun Final Boss * '''Pratan: demonic embodiment of all that is Satsui no Hado. He was imprisoned by Ingrid under a seal which was accidentally broken during a fight between Akuma and Hayate. Pre-Order * Q DLC 1st Wave * Cammy White * Greta: 'daughter of a very wealthy and creative inventor, and is in fact testing two of his latest inventions: Rocket Skates and a Giant Mechanical Arm. She is a Marine enrolled university student with a major in robotics engineering and an interest in martial arts. She is also a member of Delta Red. * Guile * '''Vito: '''racially mixed, he is the son of a South Korean lawyer and a Filipino researcher in Biomedical Engineering formerly working for the X-SBLab, a bio-research center now belonging to the Illuminati Organization. Her mother now is forced by Illuminati to work for them and his father was killed trying to save his wife. He now is the agent of a secret syndicate named Resurrected Pearl Number 5 (RP5 for short) that aims to eliminate any threat for the world. 2nd Wave * Birdie * F.A.N.G * '''Samemaru: '''former Olympic gold medalist for Judo. He is a very big man with immense physical strength, which is the only thing worth his pride. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. He also has gill-like facial markings under his eyes and sharp triangular teeth. He is a longtime friend of Man-Wol. The Japanese word "Same" (鮫), the prefix of his name, means "Shark". * '''Takeo: '''An cartoon bear for merge into battlefield with weapons. 3rd Wave * Guy * '''Nezumi: '''run away from home when she was a child, Momiji have looked after her. Now she follow Momiji whom task is keep an eye on Jerry Jr., so Nezumi is Jerry Jr.'s drummer accompany him to all his tours. She has the ability to interact with crows. Her look reminds a gothic-lolita-style school girl. * '''Osamu: '''orphaned at a young age, now he is a Yakuza and pusher who collects the "pizzo" from many Japanese dojos. * Zangief 4th Wave * Fei-Long * Kollin * '''Mercedes: '''a young Native Venezuelan woman, she is a Sumo Wrestler. His master, famous Japanese Yokozuna, was killed by Samemaru during a fight and she want to revenge his master. She later team up with Alexas tag-partner in her wrestling career. * '''Lazar: '''depicted as the classic European Aikidoka, he is a former Interpol detective who, because of a leg injury, has been declared unfit to continue in this profession. He usually enter the World Warrior tournament to continue to investigate alone. 5th Wave * Abel * C. Viper * '''Nobuo: '''Hokuto and Nanase's father and Hayate's stepfather, he is the head of Mizukami clan as well as the younger brother of Hayate's biological father. He is Lee's friendly rival. The central theme of Nobuos's character is "Koi". * '''Wanda: '''African-American woman living in a ghetto located on the outskirts of Metro City. Her task is defending his district from criminal gangs of that place. His design is based on a female versione of the character Hakim (played by Kareem Abdul-Jabbar) in the martial arts film, Game of Death. 6th Wave * Dhalsim * '''K. Cobra: '''Gouken's student, he believe that his master doee not store expectations on him so he wants to change his mind. * Karin Kanzuki * '''Lucia: '''detective in the Metro City Special Crimes Unit. ''Brought from Final Fight Series. 7th Wave * Hugo * Poison * '''Man-Wol: a nocturnal man, every night he plots a way to steal the Amenonuhoko at Umakashte's family clan. Despite his being childish and a bit insane, he has an intelligence quotient far above the norm. He is a longtime friend of Samemaru. The Korean word "Man-Wol" (만월), his name which nobody knows if it is his real name or just a nom de guerre, means "Full Moon" (perhaps due to the fact that he lives at night). * Momji: late 20's young woman, she is a professional model born from a circus family. Secretly she belonged, as security guard, to the X-SBLab, a bio-research center now belonging to the Illuminati Organization. When this center passed into the hands of Illuminati, the former boss ordered her to keep an eye on Jerry Jr., so now she is his keyboard player accompany him to all his tours. 8th Wave * Elena * 'Hironori: '''his father, Hajime, was Goutetsu and Umakashte's fellow student and Shun-Tao's old friend. He is Kyoko's master. He is the descendant of the human bloodline with a demonic gene with large superhuman powers. When the demonic gene of his father had been awakened, he stopped the training with his master Goutetsu to continue it with a spirit once patriarch of this family. Subsequently, he combined Ansatsuken techniques learned from Goutetsu with the powers of Ju Roku Hashira (Sixteen Pillars) learned from this spirit. Hajime taught his son all his knowledge. The power of Ju Roku Hashira is haunted by an exorcist clan of Buddhist monks whom Retsubelongs to. * '''Kyoko: '''young woman, she was Hironori's best student. Since she has known about the power of Ju Roku Hashira (Sixteen Pillars) belonged by Hironori's bloodline, her aim is freeing his master from this demonic gene. She became Retsu's student learning all exorcist techniques. After the success of Chun-Li, designers wanted to create her Japanese counterpart. Unlike the Chinese woman of the franchise, Kyoko is a character more mysterious, more reserved and much connected with esoteric cults. One of the main peculiarities of this character is the yellow color of the irises of her eyes, maybe due to her exorcist powers. There are rumors that she is Ryu's lover but this has never been officialized. * Yang 9th Wave * '''Marysthell: '''former agent for a secret syndicate named Resurrected Pearl Number 5 (RP5 for short) which aims to eliminate any threat for the world. This syndacate forced her to leave it for her safety because haunted by Shadaloo. Dino welcomed her in an orphanage in Canada where he works as a janitor. To help fund and support this orphanage, Dino asked her to team up with him as tag-partner in his wrestling career and she accepted. * Oro * Seth * '''Windmill: '''b-boy living in a ghetto located on the outskirts of Metro City. He is Wanda's right-hand man. 10th Wave * Blanka * '''El Gado: ' regular footsoldier for the Mad Gear gang, he joined it in order to kill Rolento, who is apparently responsible for the death of his family. One day he finally catches Rolento alone and puts a knife to his throat, and Rolento frantically bargains with him, telling him they can work it out and that he can make him a very powerful man. He has accepted the offer. This character was patterned after Che Guevara. Brought from Final Fight Series. * Rolento * 'Shoma Sawamura: '''a quick-tempered and impulsive person who hates losing, because of this, he often loses track of what has to be done. His membership into the school's baseball team was due to the fact that he causes wild fights during games. ''Brought from Rival Schools series. 11th Wave * Laura Matsuda * 'Pullum Purna: '''professional actress, dancer and martial artist (winner of an Academy Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role), he also the daughter of a wealthy Saudi Arabian man whose estate is picked on Shadaloo. She knows that Balrog is a huge fan of hers and that he works for Shadaloo, so she always can know information which she needs through him. * Sean Matsuda * '''Skullomania: '''once a salesman in his 30s called Saburo Nishikoyama, his superiors were not pleased with his results. Down on his luck and constantly under pressure for results, he volunteered to dress up and perform like a superhero at a carnival thrown for a top customer in their department store. He had hoped it would be chance to prove his value as a salesman. When he grabbed the attention of all in attendance, something clicked in him. Tired of his job, Skullomania decided to become a vigilante crime-fighter. When she was a teenager he was a student of Makoto's father practicing Rindo-Kan Karate. Brought from ''Street Fighter EX series. 12th Wave * '''Hokuto: '''Nobuo's daughter, Hayate's younger half-sister and Nanase's older sister, she was born to a branch of the Mizukami family, which has held a tradition in the art of Kobujutsu. After her younger sister Nanase was born, the two trained together rigorously in the martial arts and were closely bonded as sisters. Hokuto trained in the martial arts since an early age, refining them into her personal style, eventually blooming her talent to become the "seiden" of the ancient hand-to-hand martial arts of the Mizukami. She is also Dan's fiancee. * '''Kairi: '''Nobuo's stepson, Hokuto and Nanase's elder half-brother, he was born to the main house of the Mizukami family and was trained in the family's ancient art of hand-to-hand combat. However, Kairi lost his memories when he fought his own father to a fight to the death and for several years he has wandered the world, fighting without rhyme or reason. The only way to recover his memories was to follow the way of the Shura and fight, replacing his lost memories with the nature of a demon. * Necalli * T. Hawk Category:Games